


A Senator, a Jedi, and a Chosen One

by ReidImmortals



Series: Anakin Skywalker [5]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bodyswap, Dominant Padmé Amidala, Fluff and Humor, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Humor, Multi, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Past Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Submissive Anakin Skywalker, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidImmortals/pseuds/ReidImmortals
Summary: The adventures of everyone’s favorite throuple as they live their chaotic lives.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Anakin Skywalker [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806325
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	A Senator, a Jedi, and a Chosen One

A young Obi-Wan Kenobi walks into a meeting, late. All eyes in the room turn to him and his already red cheeks turn scarlet.

It’s observed by everyone in the room that his clothes are rumpled, robes askew, bitten lips, and pale purple marks on his neck just beginning to show.

“Sorry, Masters. I was doing something and was unable to get here on time.”

A smug Qui-Gon Jinn walks into the room. His robes are missing, shirt half unbuttoned, hair a mess, and a flushed look to his face.

”I’m something.” He smirks and winks at Windu before taking his seat. A mortified Obi-Wan hides his face behind a robe sleeve.

The silent cheers from Kit Fisto and Plo Koon are not missed by the older Jedi.

  
Many years later, the Jedi have déjà vu when an older Obi-Wan comes into a meeting late with his hair mussed, hickeys everywhere, red swollen lips, and a damn bite mark on his throat.

“Sorry I was... doing stuff.” He clears his throat and sits down.

Not a second later, hot head and general nuisance of the Jedi Order, Anakin Skywalker swaggers in.

He’s missing his outer robes, his shirt is also missing, pants lazily slung around his waist, hair untamed, hickeys on his chest, and a bite mark on his throat as well.

”I’m stuff.”

Plo and Kit cheer, Aayla hands crédits off to a smirking Quinlan Vos. Even Shaak Ti hands credits to Yoda!

Afterwards, Mace Windu bumps into Padme Amidala on her way from the senate. Much to his surprise, she is not impeccably dressed. She’s in a dress, but it’s clearly been hastily straightened, her hair is down instead of in an intricate updo, and she has hickeys on her chest. Windu notes the only difference in her appearance from the two Jedi earlier is that she doesn’t have a bite mark on her neck.

That night, an image of a disheveled Padme makes the holonet. Her face is plastered all over Coruscant with the headline: Beloved Senator secretly in a relationship?

Anakin first laughs at the news until they speculate that the man in question is Clovis. Then he’s angrily stalking in the living room while Padme and Obi-Wan sit on the couch laughing at him. 


End file.
